RWBY: The Slow Down Effect
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: When the city of Gale was attacked by Roidmudes, Sapphire Lights watched her sister be die, while she could do nothing about it. The Gale Freeze is only known to the survivors of the attack. 6 months later, Sapphire leaves to Vale to forget the pain of losing her sister. While there she meets the serious Krim Steinbert and the eccentric Ruby Rose. What could go wrong? OC x Ruby
1. Prologue

RWBY: The Slow Down Effect

**Prologue: Why Did Time Slow?**

_ The end of the world can happen at any time. Like in the middle of dinner, for example._

People walked along the streets of the city of Gale, with no intention of dying. Some simply minded their own business, while other dined along side their loved ones. A flash of light would change all of that. Things just seemed to slow down after that.

"What's going on!?" One chef exclaims, his body suddenly moving slower. His body felt heavy and he looked on in surprise, as the fire in front of him seemed to slow down as well.

"I'm moving so slowly!" A woman walking outside yells, the rain around her suddenly stopping and beginning to slow down as well, as her papers begin to slowly float away.

"I'm stuck!" A waitress inside the restaurant says, tripping over causing the drinks she had to slowly begin falling. A man standing next to her looks outside in surprise, as an explosion occurs, causing several slowed down citizen to attempt to escape.

Outside though was a monstrous thing. More like a bunch of monstrous things. They were not at all like the Grimm. They stood tall like a man, each with numbers on their chests. One thing to note was their heads. Their horrifying heads each had a skull instead of a face, with each face looking eerily similar to a cobra, bat, or spider.

People screamed in terror as these monstrous beasts began attack. They were not affected by whatever was slowing down the citizens. Humans and Faunus alike screamed in terror as the monsters ravaged their city. It was a sight to be seen, as the explosions and the monsters slaughtered many.

Gale, located in Atlas, would never see the light of the sun. The city of Gale's destruction would be covered up and quickly rebuilt.

_ For the survivors, it was a day referred to as "The Gale Freeze."_

_ On that day, time stopped for a certain girl._

Two girls fought against a group of two attackers. One was an older girl named Maria and her younger sister was named Sapphire. Maria was chased up toward a generator as she fought back against one of the attackers, causing her to lose her pistol in the process. The pistol fell down on the ground near her sister. Sapphire knocked out the one attacker by slamming his head into the ground. She looked up to see the attacker getting closer to her older sister. As quickly as she could, Sapphire dived to the ground and grabbed the pistol and aimed up at the two.

As she pulled the gun up in front of her, there was a sense of slowing down. Sapphire's mouth with agape as she accidentally pulled the trigger, causing her to misfire. Maria looked back for a moment, as she slowly saw the bullet flying at the generator. The younger sister looked up in horror, as the explosion sent her beloved sister onto the pavement. The slowdown dissipated for a moment and Sapphire ran to her injured sister. One of the metal beams, damaged by the explosion, suddenly began to break.

Sapphire ran as fast as she could, but as she got closer, the slow down once again began to occur.

"Sis!" Sapphire yelled aloud, as she ran toward her. "Why do I feel so heavy?"

The things held up by the beam began to fall on top of her sister. By the time the slow down had completely gone, Sapphire could only look down in horror. Her entire sister's body had been covered in metal and rubble. The only thing she could see was a twitching and bloody red hand. She screamed, her heart shattered.

On top of a building near the heart of the city, three small horns blared at each other. Those horns belonged to three tiny red, green and purple cars. The red one made one last command and a sudden road was opened up for them, allowing them to freely travel down toward the city.

Speeding down toward the city, the three cars observed the citizens being tossed around like rag dolls. They did not like that one bit. Three of the creatures turned around to see the oncoming cars. The cars went off on their own tracks to attack the monsters.

The red one split off to attack the leftmost one, surrounding it with its track. The monster looked confused for a moment, until the tracks suddenly burst into flames. The flames evolved into an explosion, which destroyed the monster.

The green one drove at the center one and did a flip in the air as spikes grew out of it. The monster looked stunned, as the car went right through him. He looked up in surprise as his body was instantly destroyed.

The purple one came down on the last of the three. It blared its horn as it became five of itself and began shooting purple shurikens at the monster. He groaned aloud as he suddenly found his body destroyed. The numbers 066, 006, and 012 appeared from their bodies. They looked at each other and quickly scurried off together.

The monsters attacking the citizens looked on and several of them began to flee from the scene of the crime. One of the monsters ran as fast as he could, only to meet a grisly fate. A warrior clad in black, sitting atop a motorcycle stood in his way

The black warrior was silent and got off of the motorcycle.

"Out of my way!" The monster commanded, raising his hand at the black warrior. The black warrior put out their hand and the three cars attacked the monster. "What is this?! Who are you?!"

The black warrior remained silent and turned a red colored key on their belt.

_**Hissatsu! Full Throttle: SPEED**_

The warrior leapt onto their bike and off of it again. They flew at the monster at an incredible speed, destroying the body much like how the cars had done earlier. The number, 029 appeared and groaned as his body was destroyed. Realizing the stakes at hand, 029 flew off leaving the scene.

_At that time, nobody had the idea… That while the rest of the city was frozen, there was one person fighting to save them all._

The black warrior looked on at the city and flicked their hand. The three cars zoomed off back to the city, ready to destroy the remaining monsters.

_**To be continued…**_

_A/N: Been a while since I did one of these. I dunno. I've been having a lot of real world stuff going on lately, mixed along with my depression that I'm currently in. I'm doing better, enough to start a new story. I hope you enjoy this story, and fair warning that this will contain some yuri later on. Laters and enjoy Drive._


	2. Episode 00: Day ZERO

_**Episode 00: DAY ZERO**_

Another typical day for Sapphire had ended, and she exited the place where she worked her job as a waitress. She walked down the street of Vale. It was sunny out and like always, she could not enjoy the brightness of the day. She found these days depressing as she reminisced of days past for her. To her, she lived a hollow life filled with emptiness. Her loving sister had died three months ago. In a fit of indecisiveness, she left Atlas forever. Too many bad memories were in that place. Even worse, was that despite the damage of the city of Gale, there were no efforts to rebuild. In fact, the government went as far as to cover up the destruction of her home.

Her watch beeped and she looked down at it.

"Guess I've been walking too long. Almost time to go home." Sapphire said to herself, and began walking toward where she had found a low-end apartment. She cut through some alleyways, as she found that the easiest way to get home. Suddenly, it was as if her worst nightmare came to life. A sudden flash of light went into her field of vision and she suddenly felt a huge weight on herself.

Everything had slowed down. Her eyes slowly went up in front of her. She saw two monsters in front of her. Grimm they were not, but they certainly looked more intimidating. One seemed to have the face of a Cobra, while the other looked more like a bat. They talked amongst themselves for a moment, before the Cobra-looking one came up to her.

A look of terror slowly crept up on her face, as the creature slashed her arm, cutting it open. Her mouth slowly opened and yelled out in pain. It then punched her hard, sending her onto the ground. It laughed a little, and bent over to pick her up. He stopped when a bullet, moving at normal speed, entered its hand.

"That good bro?" A male voice said.

"About as good as I could hope." Another voice replied.

Sapphire watched as the two human like figures walked amongst the slow moving world. The group of Roidmudes who were attacking was confused at first. The question in their heads was probably "How?"

The black armored man took no heed in running directly at one of the Roidmudes and attacking. He flicked his hand, and suddenly there was a sudden air strike of small miniature cars attacking the two Roidmudes. They stopped at his command.

"Come now… You shouldn't be acting up now should you? Especially not now." The black armored man said, grabbing a low-class Cobra Roidmude up at its neck. One of the small cars flew into Sapphire's hand; suddenly it was as if she could keep up with the world again. "You… get out of here and to safety. We'll handle it from here."

Sapphire only nodded and ran off, but instead of running away she only hid away and watched.

"The Kamen Riders…. Drive… Mach…" The Cobra Roidmude spit out, before being punched away by Proto-Drive.

"Kamen Rider… I quite like that name." Proto-Mach said, his suit being a blank white with circuitry covering it. He raised a plain looking pistol weapon up and shot at the Bat Roidmude.

"Let me just say… I'm not going to go easy on you." Proto-Drive said, running into battle.

Proto-Drive grunted as he fought against the Cobra Roidmude. Each hit made him groan in pain, as each hit seemed to double the pain he was receiving while wearing the Drive armor. The two's brawling led into a small garage, where he was easily tossed into a wall.

"Is that all the famous Kamen Rider can do?" The Cobra Roidmude mused as he kept up his attacking. Proto-Drive groaned again and got up to his feet again before tackling the Roidmude onto the ground and began to mercilessly beat it. The Cobra Roidmude hissed and kicked him away; before they found themselves back outside. Proto-Drive turned the key on his belt. This alarmed the Cobra Roidmude who attempted to run away.

**Hissatsu! Full Throttle: SPEED**

Proto-Drive's body began glowing dark and he leapt into the air. All the energy he had went into his foot, and he came down hard on the Cobra. The Roidmude screeched as its body was destroyed by Proto-Drive. The number of the destroyed Roidmude looked down on the pitiful scene and quickly floated off.

Proto-Mach shot at the flying Bat Roidmude, which flew down to strike him. The Ride rolled away from the monster and began shooting at it in an attempt to protect himself. The large signal plate on Proto-Mach's shoulder suddenly burst out into electrical fits.

"Seems like the Kamen Rider can't keep up!" The Bat Roidmude mocked, as it came down with a kick, sending Proto-Mach into a wall. It flew down next to him and began to beat him. The white Rider groaned loudly, before getting up and attacking it back. Unfortunately, Proto-Mach was nowhere near as complete as Proto-Drive. The monster continuously beat on the white Rider, causing him to collapse in defeat.

Proto-Drive, alarmed by this turn of events, turned around and ran at the Bat Roidmude with incredible speed. He laid his foot into the monster's face, and kicked again. It groaned as it held its face. Proto-Drive turned the key and once again performed his final attack.

**Hissatsu! Full Throttle: SPEED**

As if on cue, the slowdown around them stopped. Proto-Drive lifted his comrade into his arms and walked off. The small car in Sapphire's hand beeped at her and drove off after the two Riders.

"Who are those black and white people?" Sapphire asked herself. She wiped the blood on her arm off and held her wounded arm, as she got back to her feet. Groaning, she made her way back into the streets where there were other people. Many of the people had experienced the slow down, but for Sapphire it was a flood of bad memories. She slammed the door to her apartment shut, and treated her wound.

"I hope this doesn't end up infected." Sapphire said to herself, as she wrapped it in a bandage. Sighing, she head over to the bathroom and washed her face before looking at herself.

Sapphire was a bit taller than the average girl her age, 16. Her ice blue hair was tied off into a ponytail that went down to her shoulders. She was a very pale girl as well, and she tended to avoid being outside during the day. Closing her brown eyes for a moment, she inhaled and exhaled. Everything had happened so quickly that day and she needed to process what had just happened. Quickly, she made her way to her desk.

"I'm pretty sure they looked like this." Sapphire said, sketching out a rough picture of the two people who had saved her. These sketches eventually devolved into small sketches of the monsters as well. She laid down her pencil, and looked at the picture.

"Weird… They had numbers… Didn't they?" She said, adding the sign and numbers onto the monsters' chests. "Better… And these two are called Kamen Rider. Must be their names, Drive and Mach. Just who are they?"

Sapphire rolled around in her bed that night thinking. She turned over and looked at a picture of her and her sister. Only she would remember her. Even if their relationship was frowned upon, her sister was always first in her life. Even if she was gone, Sapphire would remember her.

It would be three more months before anything would come of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Father what do you suggest we do?" Proto-Drive said, staring at an older man. The man put his hand to his chin as he looked down at the deceased body of Proto-Mach.<p>

"I suggest that we continue working out the flaws in Drive's Type Speed before we continue with Mach. I don't think I can stand to lose another." The man said, covering the body of the deceased rider. He put him into a cold morgue and closed him in. "We need to finish complete the Tire Koukan system before we continue with the Signal Koukan."

"Yes father, I understand." Proto-Drive replied, removing the Shift Proto-Speed Shift Car from his brace.

"Then we must hurry. It's only a matter of time before Heart comes for you... Before he comes for me."

To be continued…


End file.
